Au château
by Motokolas
Summary: Peut-être que finalement Perona allait aimer vivre dans ce château avec Mihawk et Zoro.


**Au château** par Motokolas

Blabla de l'auteur : je continue sur ma lancée de textes avec Zoro et Mihawk

Disclaimer : One piece n'est pas à moi, évidement.

* * *

Bon très bien, Perona n'était pas traitée comme une princesse ici. Personne n'était là pour lui préparer de bons petits plats.

Elle soupira. Il y avait des jours où elle regrettait la vie qu'elle avait à Thriller Bark. Tout était la faute de ces "mugiwara" .

Pourtant elle n'avait pas pu laisser Zoro pour mort lorsqu'il avait atterri sur l'île. Elle n'était pas sans coeur non plus.

Perona se plaignait souvent de pleins de choses mais en réalité elle était extrêmement reconnaissante à Mihawk de ne pas l'avoir jeté dehors.

Après tout, il lui suffisait probablement d'un simple regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle mette un pied dans le château.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à son rôle de Shichibukai ce n'était pas grâce à son lien avec Geko Moria qu'il avait été clément avec elle.

Peut-être que Mihawk se sentait seul au fond et qu'un peu de compagnie de temps en temps ne le dérangeait pas … ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle n'allait sûrement pas poser la question tant qu'il acceptait sa présence.

Zoro, tout comme le Shichibukai d'ailleurs, était plutôt du genre solitaire. Pourtant dès qu'on parlait des autres membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara, on sentait que les liens que Zoro entretenait avec eux étaient très importants pour le bretteur. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Luffy.

Un soir, alors que l'entrainement de Zoro par Mihawk faisait rage à l'extérieur du château, Perona eu envie de cuisiner quelque chose pour Roronoa. Elle savait que Zoro irait probablement se coucher sans rien avoir avalé, trop épuisé pour se soucier de son estomac. Elle eu un peu pitié de lui et fila à la cuisine. Rapidement elle avait préparé un plat dont l'odeur seule suffisait à donner faim à n'importe qui.

Lorsque les deux hommes passèrent les lourdes portes du château, Perona proposa à Zoro de partager son repas, prétextant qu'elle en avait trop cuisiné et qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture.

Zoro accepta et grogna un remerciement mais elle fut surprise que Mihawk se joigne à eux sans un mot.

Ce fut leur tout premier repas ensemble et Perona ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Certes il n'était pas aussi animé que ceux que l'on pouvait trouver à bord du Thousand Sunny mais l'ambiance était détendue.

A partir de ce moment là Perona se mit à cuisiner souvent pendant que les deux hommes s'entraînaient. C'était sa façon de les soutenir dans leur effort. (Enfin surtout les efforts de Zoro pour progresser et tenter d'atteindre le niveau de Mihawk)

Elle avait toujours pensé que faire la cuisine était une tâche ingrate mais elle ne sen sentait pas dégradé de la faire pour eux. Elle épluchait les légumes avec plaisir et se surprit même à chantonner en surveillant la cuisson d'une soupe.

Et puis Zoro l'aidait souvent, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être la bonne à tout faire. Il faisait la vaisselle, nettoyait sa chambre et s'occupait de son linge par exemple.

Avec le temps, les repas furent plus animés, surtout parce que Perona et Zoro se chamaillaient souvent à table.

Un soir, alors que les deux débattaient de façon très animée sur ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le journal du matin, ils se turent brusquement.

Mihawk venait de rire. Depuis le jour de l'arrivée officielle de Zoro au château c'était la première fois.

Ils se tournèrent vers le shichibukai qui affichait un sourire amusé.

-"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle" lança Perona d'un ton boudeur. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme aux yeux si particuliers se moquait d'elle.

-"Je n'aurais jamais cru connaître un jour ce que ressentent les parents en voyant leurs enfants se disputer." Expliqua simplement Mihawk.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée et incapable de sortir un mot. Zoro de son côté se mit à rire.

-"Ha ha ha, si tu voyageais avec l'équipage de Luffy tu aurais cette impression chaque jour. Parfois je suis au milieu de toute cette animation et parfois je l'observe juste. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est toujours amusant. Nous formons une bien drôle de famille à bord du Sunny."

-"Au vu du capitaine je ne suis pas surpris. Mugiwara semble un personnage intéressant…"

-"Oui. S'il est devenu l'ennemi du gouvernement mondial c'est simplement qu'elle l'empêche d'atteindre son but de devenir le Roi des Pirates et non pour une quelconque conviction politique. Il fonctionne beaucoup avec son instinct. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien qu'il réfléchisse un peu plus des fois " fit Zoro en soupirant.

Mihawk ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le jeune homme continua sur sa lancé. Il semblait continuer de penser mais à voix haute.

-"Pourtant je dois dire qu'il a fait le bon choix en nous demandant d'attendre deux ans avant de nous retrouver. Il nous a ordonné de fuir pour la première fois lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé de nouveau devant Kuma sur Shabondy. Je ne demande s'il aurait agit de la même façon s'il avait sut l'échange que j'ai demandé de faire à Kuma sur Thril- "

Zoro s'arrêta net. Il n'avait parlé à personne des évènements face à Kuma sur Thriller Bark pendant que tous étaient inconscients. Même le Love-cook n'avait pas sut ce qui s'était réellement passé. (Du moins c'est ce que Zoro croyait).

Zoro réalisa soudain que la curiosité brillait dans les yeux de Perona. Même Mihawk semblait attendre qu'il termine sa phrase et en dise plus.

Perona lança :

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous aviez pu échapper à Kuma sur Thriller Bark après qu'il m'ait envoyé ici." Après un court silence, elle ne pu résister et ajouta: "Alors…C'était quoi cet échange avec Kuma ?"

-"Ca n'a aucune importance. Luffy est sauf c'est tout ce qui compte."

Évidement Perona ne se contenta pas de cette réponse et revint à la charge :

-"Aller Zoro, puisque ça c'est bien terminé tu peux nous raconter ! "

-"En quel honneur j'irais te raconter comme ça quelque chose que tout le monde ignore !" fit Zoro visiblement irrité.

-"Quelque chose que surtout ton capitaine ignore …" intervint Mihawk.

Zoro se figa sur place et tourna lentement la tête vers son maître. Il avait la désagréable impression que le shichibukai avait comprit.

-"Visiblement tu as négocié pour que Kuma épargne le Chapeau de paille, mais quoi et comment ?"

Zoro serra les dents.

-"J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire pour aider mon capitaine à atteindre son but. C'est mon rôle."

-"Un rôle si important que ta vie n'est plus dédiée à tes propres ambitions et rêves mais à ceux de ton capitaine. Tu l'as prouvé en me demandant de t'entrainer. Je me trompe …?"

-"Ce sont mes décisions, tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus." Le ton de Zoro était tranchant comme les lames qu'il maniait si bien.

Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Mihawk le moins du monde car ce dernier répondit calmement :

-"Loin de moi cette idée. Je voulais juste dire que je trouve ça impressionnant que ce jeune garçon ai ta vie entre ses mains sans même l'avoir vraiment cherché ou en avoir réellement conscience. Il a vraiment un pouvoir effrayant : celui de se faire des alliés partout. C'est grâce à cela qu'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui."

-"C'est vrai que Luffy a tendance à devenir ami avec n'importe qui…" dit Zoro d'un air pensif en repensant à comment les différents membres avait intégré l'équipage.

-"Tu soutiens le chapeau de paille uniquement parce que tu crois en lui et non pour un quelconque intérêt personnel..."

"Évidement que je crois en lui! Luffy deviendra le Roi des pirates !" s'exclama Zoro alors que Mihawk continuait comme si de rien était :

-"…Je me demande s'il est conscient de la chance qu'il a d'avoir des gens comme toi et de l'incroyable pouvoir qu'il possède."

Zoro resta interdit. Dans la bouche de Mihawk de telles paroles sonnaient comme de véritables compliments. Il ne savait pas que son maître avait une telle opinion de Mugiwara.

-"Je… je ne sais pas. Luffy est quelqu'un d'assez simple au fond. Il n'y a probablement jamais réfléchis." Tenta d'expliquer Zoro. "En revanche je sais qu'il est extrêmement heureux d'avoir chacun de ses membres d'équipage."

-"Je t'avoue que les autres membres ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. Il n'y a que ton capitaine et toi qui attiriez mon attention " dit Mihawk avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

Zoro savait que la question allait sans doute paraître stupide mais elle lui brûlait les lèvres. Après un court silence d'hésitation il lâcha un timide :

-"Pourquoi?"

Dans ce simple mot, plus d'une question était posées. Parmi ces questions tacites se trouvait "Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'entraîner alors que tu sais que je veux ta tête?" et "Pourquoi t'intéresser particulièrement à Luffy ?" ou encore "Pourquoi ne fais-tu partie d'aucun équipage toi ?"

Mihawk posa son verre de vin sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Il se leva sans se presser et annonça simplement :

"Va te reposer à présent Roronoa. Demain non plus je ne te ménagerai pas."

Visiblement Mihawk n'avait pas envie de répondre à ce "pourquoi". Du moins pas encore.

"Comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu le fasse même si je te le demandais" Répondit Zoro d'un ton amusé.

Perona, qui observait la discussion avec intérêt, vit les deux hommes échanger ce qu'elle fut obligé d'appeler un 'sourire complice', faute d'expression plus adaptée.

Finalement, elle aimait bien sa vie dans ce château.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
